gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79 Powered GM
The RGM-79 Powered GM is a test use mobile suit that first appeared in the OVA series/compilation movie Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Known pilots include Dick Allen. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79 Powered GM is a RGM-79C GM Type C modified with advanced parts to test their functionality for use in future mobile suits. Many of its new components are in the form of a backpack system that incorporates a more powerful reactor and more powerful thrusters, granting the Powered GM significantly greater mobility. Its leaping height and speed greatly surpassed that of the MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type. Because of the stress the mobile suit's legs receives when landing from such heights, which is more than what the original GM Type C can achieve, the Powered GM has new shock absorbers in the knees. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Powered GM is equipped with a single beam saber stored in the left side of the backpack. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the GM's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*HFW-GR·MR82-90mm GM Rifle :A portable, mobile suit-use 90mm rifle built based on the 'system weapon' structure, its effective range and accuracy is superior to the HWF GMG·MG79-90mm machine gun. With the extended barrel, the GM Rifle sees a 15% increase in muzzle velocity, leading to increased armor penetration capability. Additionally, a newly developed caseless cartridge allows for a lightened ammunition load. ;*BLASH HB-L-07/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :An improved model of the HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka with added targeting sensors, increasing its accuracy. The magazine has also been changed to be completely sealed/air tight, and this not only makes exchanging magazine easier, but also protects against debris intrusion, accidental explosion due to being hit, etc. Additionally, no special attention needs to be paid to the weapon during operation as the rigidity of the rib section connecting the carrying handle to the bazooka's rear has been enhanced. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Shield :An improved model of the RGM-M-Sh-003. It has the exact same size as its predecessor, but its material was changed to Titanium-Ceramic composite. Its mount latch was made movable, allowing the shield to be positioned up or down when carried by a Mobile Suit manipulator or mounted on the forearm, increasing its usability. History The RGM-79 Powered GM was built in U.C. 0083 and at least two units were known to exist and stationed at Federation's Torrington Base in Australia, where one of them was assigned to test pilot Dick Allen. The Powered GM was deployed in mock battles against multiple MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type for data gathering purposes, typically ending in victory without Allen having pushed the machine to its limits. On October 13 U.C. 0083, the Torrington Base was attacked by members of the Delaz Fleet. Both Powered GMs sortied against the enemy mobile suits, with Allen's unit assigned to one of the teams pursuing the stolen RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis". However, Allen's Powered GM was ambushed and destroyed by Adamski's MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen. Another damaged Powered GM was seen at the devastated Torrington Base. Gallery rgm-79-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit line art rgm-79c-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber HFW-GR-MR82-90mm machine gun.jpg|HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun Rgm-79n-gmrifle.jpg|HFW-GR*MR82 90mm GM Rifle rgm-79c-hyperbazooka.jpg|BLASH HB-L-07/N-STD Hyper Bazooka rgm-79c-shield.jpg|FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Shield MSG-0083-SM-Powered-GM-Closeup.jpg|Head closeup MSG-0083-SM-Powered-GM-firing.jpg|Firing the bullpup machine gun MSG-0083-SM-Destroyed-Powered-GM.jpg|One of the destroyed Powered GMs in the Torrington Base. Ms09ftrop_p10_DestroyPOweredGM_0083OVA_Episode2.jpg|Destroyed by Adamski's Dom Tropen in point blank range. RGM-79C - Powered GM - MS Girl.jpg|Powered GM MS Girl Powrd GM.jpg|Powered GMs: game promotion campaign from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation RGM-79 Powered GM BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla Powered-gm-hguc.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-79 Powered GM (2006): box art MG_Powered_GM.jpg|1/100 MG RGM-79 Powered GM (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art Powered GM.jpeg|Powered GM: modelling by Tomohiro Mori Powered-GM-044.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-79 Powered GM: modelling by Seira Masuo Powered-GM-045.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-79 Powered GM: modelling by Seira Masuo - front and rear view Powered-GM-046.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-79 Powered GM: modelling by Seira Masuo - head and torso Powered-GM-047.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-79 Powered GM: modelling by Seira Masuo - legs and weapons Powered.jpg|1/100 "RGM-79 Powered GM" conversion based on 1/100 MG RGM-79C GM Type-C: modelling by kaine Notes and Trivia *Despite being a direct upgrade of the RGM-79C GM Type C, the Powered GM's model number is "RGM-79", the same as the original RGM-79 GM. This is due to its status as a test unit, which did not receive an official model number. References ms-powered_gm.jpg|Information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation External links *RGM-79 Powered GM on MAHQ.net *RGM-79 Powered GM on Gundam0083.net ja:RGM-79 パワード・ジム